


Yellin' About Cats [Audio Meta]

by blackglass, carboncopies, girlwithabubblegun, LittleRedRobinHood, reena_jenkins, secretsofluftnarp, Shmaylor, silverandblue, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Cats (2019), Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Audio Meta, HUMAN HANDS, Laughter, Meta, Multivoice, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, cockroaches with human faces, how big is a cat anyway?, macavity has broken EVERY human law, rum tum tugger is the cat who fucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithabubblegun/pseuds/girlwithabubblegun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: Shmaylor, silverandblue, and carboncopies watched Cats 2019 so you don't have to.Join us while we share some thoughts about it with our friends.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, Podfic Winter Chillfest 2020





	Yellin' About Cats [Audio Meta]

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded at Podfic Winter Chillfest 2020, this audio meta has _everything_: Dame Judi Dench deserves all the wives she wants, how big is a cat anyway?, Rum Tum Tugger is the cat who fucks and a useless bisexual, of course we managed to bring it back to Leverage, plot speculation from people who know nothing about Cats, plot speculation from people who do know things about Cats but still aren't prepared, "I write what I see in my dreams!", genuine affection for the 1998 Cats stage recording, Macavity has broken literally every human law including tax evasion, HUMAN HANDS

  
_cover art by [Shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click [here](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/Yellin'%20About%20Cats.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Audio Editing by:** [Shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Recorded by:** [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass), [carboncopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies), [girlwithabubblegun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithabubblegun/pseuds/girlwithabubblegun), [LittleRedRobinHood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins), [secretsofluftnarp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftie/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp), [Shmaylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor), [silverandblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue), [wingedwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords)

**Length:** 53 mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/Yellin'%20About%20Cats.mp3) | [m4b](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/Yellin'%20About%20Cats.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
